


Meeting Katie+Epilogue, Memzi's Tale #4

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Epilogue, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyA delivery to a dastardly dame quickly goes wrong, and Memzi catches the eye of a certain bitch of a reporter who later holds him at gunpoint for her own pleasure.Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and is not based on any real life situations or persons. Neither I, nor anyone I associate with, condone any evil actions taken in this piece.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Original Character(s), Katie Killjoy/Original Male Character(s), Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Memzi's Tale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 4





	Meeting Katie+Epilogue, Memzi's Tale #4

Morning's light peeking through the window, Memzi prepared for the day. A shower to start, and with Angel Dust having left the room Niffty came along to drop off a set of clothes and a note. With a towel about his waist and his hair drying in a another, he stepped out to see the note, a simple little card with four words,

'Enjoy!'  
'With love, Niffty'

A smile to his lips, he flamboyantly threw off the towels, and set about trying on this new outfit which had been neatly folded atop his bed. Considering Niffty had left it for him, he figured it was going to be something fancy like last time, an assumption that turned out to be true. A classic black tuxedo now adorned his body with a bowtie of red, and a burgundy dress shirt beneath jacket. Of course he still wore his boots instead of dress shoes, he valued comfort over form after all, but he found them to have been polished to perfection, something he didn't need to think to know who had done it.

A look in the mirror was in order, and Angel Dust had one perfect for the sight of a full reflected body. Stepping in front he peered away, striking poses to test this outfit's flexibility, and he found it perfectly tailored to his form. Whether Niffty had taken his measurements he had no clue, but his little fashion show would come to an end when he heard the door open, giggling twofold from Niffty and Angel Dust, who'd walked in on him bending over in front of the mirror, his embarrassment known by the blush now plastered on his face.

"Well at least I can say Niffty knows how to dress a man, your ass is lookin pretty hot there~", Said Angel while he stepped over to Memzi.

"Oh shush!", Memzi chuckled out while he stood up.

A hug was shared between the two, and Niffty watched when Angel had slipped a gentle kiss onto her crush's cheek, something that had her dart away with envy clear on her face. Something Memzi didn't even notice while he was focused on Angel's pretty eyes.

"Angel, I'd love to stay and chat but I got work to do, I'm on delivery duty", Memzi explained.

"Yeah I know, y'ain't gotta tell me twice, I get how it is when you got a *hard* job to do, hehe...", And with that, he let his bestie go.

A walk down the hallway to the elevator for a ride down to the lobby, then onward to the cafeteria after a halfhearted greeting from Husker. The kitchen was already bristling with activity cooking food for the day, and after a short meal he went over to pick up the freshly prepared and packaged dish he was meant to hand off to whomever ordered it. Alastor had just walked in to the kitchen to check on things, and as soon as he spotted Memzi he trotted his cervine shoed self over, briefly startling the lad with his energetic voice.

"This delectable dish is going to a Miss Katie Killjoy at our local news station. Don't be late, You've got a half hour to get there my dear boy!", The familiar unsettling crackle of his voice hadn't lost it's sinister charm.

With a breath to calm, Memzi spoke, "What's she look like?"

"Pearl necklace, and a smug smile, she's the imposing women who sits behind the news desk next to that gas mask wearing fellow.", His tone calmed from his opening line.

"Hm, I'll know her when I see her then.", He pondered the shadow of familiarity of that description for a moment afore Alastor spoke again.

"Hopefully she'll be inspired to put a kind word in for the hotel! I'd love to see more folks struggling with their inner turmoil....", He trailed off, turning himself around and disappearing into a thin cloud of smoke.

Stunned at the disappearance he stammered for a moment, understandably confused at it.

"Uuuh... Yeah, you- do that. Hell, I gotta get this fuckin dish out!", he exclaimed.

Packing the dish into delivery sleeve he rushed on over outside the hotel where his moped was locked up, before he started it up however he slid out his phone to alert Charlie of where he was going.

It had been a few seconds before Charlie answered.

Charlie  
{ Who's the first customer? }  


Memzi  
{ Some reporter lady, Katie Killjoy, : / }

Charlie  
{ Don't go yet!!! >:( }

So he waited as commanded, though urgency would lead him to check his watch, he had 25 minutes left for this delivery. He checked the address of the news station on his phone's gps, it'd take him about ten minutes to get there.

"More than enough time...", he said with a calm sigh while he tied the food into the basket on the back of the moped, the door of the hotel still open behind him.

The sound of a door slamming open rung in Memzi's ears when Charlie burst through into the lobby, chucked her clipboard onto the couch while he briskly went to meet her halfway, and rushed down the steps, tripping as she did. Memzi's leaped away toward her, speedy as the breeze, to catch her in his arms. A tumble at the edge of the stair turned her around, and she fell with her eyes to the ceiling, a gaze that quickly turned to him, and with a mutually heavy blush of embarrassment he helped her to her feet, before stepping away. The two of them nervously straightened out their clothes, refusing to look each other in the eyes.

"S-so... you- you ok?", he said with his hands firmly in his pockets and a shrug to his shoulders.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!", She thought for a moment, deciding to change the conversation to anything but what just happened. "Boy, Niffty sure likes dressing you up!"

"Oh? How could you tell it was her that did this?", He spoke quickly, having the same idea as Charlie.

"Well... You seemed pretty against wearing a suit the first time I suggested it to you a couple weeks ago to celebrate getting this food service thing off the ground...", She held her hands behind her back, taking a reserved pose.

"That was mostly because you wanted you, me, and Vaggie to match outfits, and I didn't feel like going out.", He said with a sternly edge.

"But you went out anyways when Angel Dust decided to tag along!", She leaned in with an impish look on her face.

"Well that's because I trust him.", A shift in his tone, one of warbling nerve.

"And you don't trust me?", She acted hurt in a mocking way, holding his hands to her chest as if clutching a delicate object.

"Well it's not like you and I sleep toge-", he cut himself off, surprise dawning on his face, "We're getting off topic. What'd you come down here for?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry, got caught up in the... moment. Yeah. So... you're taking that food to Killjoy?", Suspicion etched itself a little more than lightly in her visage.

"Uh-huh, that I am. Should I be more careful than usual?", He seemed to share her apprehension.

"Well... Don't insult her, and don't panic when you're near her, keep your face as blank as you can, you show any weakness around her and she'll go for it immediately, she's... well, I don't like insulting people but she's the biggest bitch I've ever met."

"Considering we're in hell I'll keep your warning in mind, I promise I'll be careful.", he checked his watch again, "Oh fuck I gotta go, uh... see you later?"

"Yeah! When you come back!"

A wordless thumbs up followed and he rushed out to the moped, revving it to life and speeding down the road. A thought slipped into his head of his unarmed state, he'd left any means of defense at home, his phone, wallet, and keys were all he had, along with the food he was meant to deliver. He stopped at a red light, and took the chance to reacquaint himself with his surroundings, crimson sky as far as the eye could see, and plenty more of that sanguine color staining the streets. His little ocular journey would be cut short by the sight of a hellhound driving a van beside him, their eyes meeting for just a moment, a wink from the hound burly as a mountain had made him snap his gaze away, and laughter from the beast blared as the stoplight turned green. He sped off as quickly as his machine could go, and arrived at the news station with five minutes to spare.

Parking his ride and chaining the wheels to a post, he took the food up in his hands, ready to deliver it. He looked as if he were catering to a wedding with the outfit he wore. With a quick word to the demon at the front desk who told him exactly where to go, and soon enough he was at the refreshment table near the news desk. Katie was taking a break right next to it, and he set her food down on the table after pulling it out of the sleeve, which disappeared in a familiarly thin cloud of smoke after it purpose was over. Seeing as he had more important things to worry about for the moment than Alastor's influence, he turned to the much taller woman, and spoke.

"Excuse me? Miss Killjoy?", He said plainly.

A puff of her cigarette, and she turned her bored expression down at him, a quick study of his clean outfit and long messy hair showed he was clearly out of his element here.

"And what the fuck are you supposed to be, I didn't call for a waiter."

"I'm just here to drop of your meal order.", He kept his voice and face as plain as he could, following Charlie's advice.

With his intention revealed, the look in her eye flicked from bored to interested, and her sight shifted to one akin to a predator eyeing prey.

"I'm surprised you got here on time. So you're the delivery boy I heard about from that stupid hotel? Your face is as cute as I've heard but I expected someone who looks like they've been sleeping in their whole life, not... this.", She gestured to his well tailored outfit.

He spoke on the tail end of her speech, he was getting restless just standing in one place.

"If that's all you have to say, I'll fuck right off", he said quickly.

Just as he turned around to leave, she snatched his shoulder, her nails digging into the fabric of his tuxedo enough for him to feel their points.

"What's the rush? I'd like to interview you, just to keep myself updated on that eyesore of an establishment and whatever shit that prissy little princess is up to. So how about you take a seat and enjoy the news?", Her tone seemed of a false coat of joy over disdain.

Touched without permission, his mood worsened considerably, and he spoke to her in much a way one would talk to a hated enemy.

"I don't watch TV."

Ire clearly shined through those four little words, and with their utterance she hustled him harshly against a wall. One hand holding him by the chin to seize control of where he peered, and the other against his chest to keep him pinned.

"Listen to me you reject, I give the word and the heavy security we have here rips you a new asshole. Literally. So why don't you be a good boy, sit down, and wait until I'm done with today's newscast. Ok?"

She had a smile as she made her threats, a smile that would intensify as she saw the rage building in his eyes. Yet, Memzi knew better than to give into that anger and fight back against her here. Plus Niffty would be the one tearing him a new one if he ruined another outfit. He stared at her in silence, holding his tongue from the obscenities he wanted to spit at her.

"..."

"I don't have all day to wait for an answer you little shit.", that smile of her had shifted to a impatient frown.

He hadn't a way out this time, and relented, giving in to her demands.

"Fine, I'll stick around. Just let me call my boss so I can tell them I'll be busy ok?", Carefully he pulled out his phone, holding it up for her to see.

"How about... No?"

With a giggle at the upper hand she held now, she let go of his chin, snatched away his phone, turned it off, and let it disappear between her breasts. His phone seemed gone without a trace, and he was forced to watch it happen, the discomfort showing on his face in a maddening red. 

The look on her face softened seeing that blush of his, she gave him a look of seduction, with a soft short chuckle.

"I recognized your voice as soon as you talked, you were that skater punk that rode past me a long while ago, weren't you? I remember you said out loud that I'm pretty. I don't forget things like that."

He remained silent, and in spite of his embarrassment showing clear as day, he kept himself relatively calm. A small smirk replaced her wide grin while she carefully took her hands off of him, holding them up and showing off that she had nothing in them, as if to say she wouldn't hurt him.

"Go on, take your seat, the show's starting soon~."

He kept his eyes on her while he scooted from between her and the wall, and on turning his back, Katie roughly slapped him on the rear loud enough for the whole studio to hear. Greater yet in volume was the adorable squeak of surprise he made on being struck, and several sets of eyes were laid on him as a result, his embarrassment and shame clear upon his face while he took his seat. Memzi held his face, trying to hide it from the crowd, he'd cracked, and showed off his bashful nature.

"Oh this is going to be fun...", Katie cruelly chuckled to herself, picking up her meal, enjoying an early lunch and the show that was Memzi's humiliation. After that she did a quick check of herself in a hand mirror, then took her place at the news desk. The show began soon after.

And what a show it was, Memzi was forced to watch her doing the news, announcing sponsors and brands, new products and the daily crime rates. After all that was out of the way he had to go through watching her bring in guests from around Hell. He watched them get ridiculed and belittled by her abrasive personality. 

During the last hour or so of her show. he hated to admit it but he was actually paying attention to her, and thought to himself, 'She's pretty, and I guess she's on T.V. for a reason...', he nearly smacked himself for thinking anything well of her after she forced him to stay. In spite of any good thoughts of Katie, when the show was completely over, he tried to leave with the rest of the crowd through the way he came while that anchorwoman was busy abusing her co-anchor. He didn't intend to give her an interview, and made his way through, until he realized the exit was guarded. So when the guards turned their eyes elsewhere he leaped up and stuck himself to the ceiling, and began thinking of his next move. He could find a window and escape that way if he could get it open. Taking out the guards wasn't an option, Katie would use anything he did against the hotel, and he'd forgotten his weapons at home. 

So he pondered his options awhile longer... until he spotted Katie walk beneath him, she seemed to be searching around for him. He expected as such, anyone would. Yet he could not dwell on his escape nor anything else, his luck had run out. The ceiling tiles he was sticking to had begun to come loose, and in his panic he lost his reptilian grip and fell.

In that moment, a flash of another place and another time blazed in his mind, himself in the same situation, falling, a wall near him, an clear blue sky above, and a skateboard in his hand. 

The impact with the thankfully clean floor knocked him from this flashback, he was relatively fine, but he landed right behind Katie, with his legs spread wide open. She didn't even seem even remotely startled by the sound of him falling on his ass, and turned around ominously slow to look at him. The smug smile she held, and her hands on her hips, told him she was positively drinking his torment.

"Well, there's my guest. Now...", She bent over to get a closer look at his surprised expression.

"Aren't you a good boy for stayed for the whole show? I noticed you were getting into it by the end. But... hiding from me? Not so good. My only question is... How the fuck did you get on the ceiling?", Katie held back a laugh as she asked.

"...None of your business.", his response was delayed, but the delivery was quick, his nerve returning to him in that act of defiance.

Her expression would sour to a deadpan glare in response to his courage. The guards at the door walked over to ensure the situation was under control.

"Boys, take him to my limo. I'll be there shortly.", she commanded.

He scrambled away and went up a wall, still facing them, "Don't touch me."

"Ugh, get down from there, you're embarrassing yourself. Don't you want your phone back?"

He almost shouted his agreement to that query, and Katie could see that, so he sighed and responded calmly.

"Yeah... I do.", And he slowly descended the wall, making sure not to scuff it, good for his mind that he didn't, "Ok, fine, but please don't have them touch me."

"Oh of course not. That'll be my job now that you're cooperating."

With a snap of her fingers, the guards opened the door outside, Memzi could see there was already a limo parked in the way.

"Well? What are you waiting for?", Katie said while she trotted ahead of him.

He followed behind her, taking her offer of entering first when she opened the limo's door, and gestured for him to get inside. He mostly looked the part as he sat down, dressed fancily as he was. Katie joined him after waving off the guards, and shut the door behind her before taking a seat opposite of Memzi. She stared while the limo was set in motion, expecting him to speak first, since he was so quick to talk back before. The silence was awkward to say the least, until he finally said something.

"This is one fancy looking car... looks even more high class than Charlie's..."

"Enjoying the scenery?", She said flatly.

"So far... I would say yes?", it was an unusual situation for him to be sure.

"Glad to hear it, now...", She pulled a notepad and pen from seemingly nowhere, "Let's start this interview of ours. First of all, tell me the name of my new favorite delivery boy!~"

Her mocking tone was enough to get him to make a small noise of disgust before he spoke. 

"My name is Memzi Della."

"Hmm... is that the name you made for yourself or your original one?", It sounded like she was actually interested, at least a little.

"I made it. not like I was given an ID when I woke up down here."

She snapped her next line, "Don't get cute with me." 

A slight shake of her head, and she was back to interested tone.

"So what's it like living at that hotel? Is it shit? Are the rooms infested with pests?", She was aching to simply find anything she could use against the hotel...

"Ah... no actually, the Happy Hotel is pretty clean. The rooms are tidy, the staff is pretty nice... I'm not too crazy about the other tenants though, well most of them...", He made a nervous little laugh while he thought about Angel Dust, Niffty, Vaggie, and Charlie.

"And have you seen anyone... improve?", The emphasis she put on that last word seemed more like a genuine question, rather than a grab for newsworthy ammunition.

"Yeah, I've seen a few of the more murdery looking guys go from rage fueled assholes to some polite people. I really think they have a shot at heaven. I mean a few of them have relapsed a couple times but, they calm down if they're just allowed to vent. Some of them are on medications and that stuff is kept on a really close eye to make sure they don't have the option of abusing the meds...", He thinks back to a few incidents, and shudders at the carnage.

"So it's a psych ward as well?", The fascinated look on her face while she was asking questions and essentially focusing one what's work was somewhat endearing to him, at least a little.

"No, it's just a precaution.", but he wouldn't let that show on his face, he wanted out.

"Uh-huh...", She's speedily scribbling down notes intently.

"So how is that princess actually helping anyone?", The disdain in her voice was clear as day.

He however was unimpressed at the thought of this woman insulting a friend of his, and spoke boldly.

"She's employed therapists, physical and mental, she's compiled classes for more serious cases, gives the tenants work to do both inside and out of the hotel, hell there's even a pool. And there's meetings every week so the folks there can talk about the progress they made, the sins they want to atone for, and how they hope to do that. These people actually and genuinely want to get better."

"And what about you?", she said as she finished scribbling down her notes and put away the pen and pad.

"Me?", He eyed the door, wondering if he could survive just jumping out.

"Uh, yeah, are you fucking stupid who else would I be talking to?"

"What do you want to know about me? There isn't anything to know.", With the focus turned to him, his nerve was being lost.

"Oh don't play up the humble act, you're down here like the rest of us so you must have done some shit that you're looking to get forgiven for. Or are you just taking advantage of the hotel?", Katie seemed particularly excited about that prospect.

"I don't fucking know what I did to get down here ok? I don't remember anything from when I was alive.", He was raising his voice just a little...

"Sucks to be you then, how can you even get better if you don't know what you did?", And there it was again, that mocking tone.

"How the fuck should I know, you're the reporter here, you figure shit out.", His boldness persisted.

"You want me to figure *you* out? That would more interviews than just his one... I'm not so sure you can handle me!", An edge of seduction poisoned her last few words.

"You make it sound like I want to.", Anger was certainly building...

"Then why didn't you try running away?", she said with a finger pointed rudely at him.

"Because you'd just track me down. It might reflect badly on you if someone got away from you. And you made a show of humiliating me. You didn't care if anyone saw you being cruel, So I think you have a certain image to keep up. You have an air of power around you that you'd like to keep.", He didn't want to admit he was attracted to that kind of trait, someone being powerful.

"Perceptive, you'd do well in my line of work... an eye for details. And quality. Why don't we continue this personal interview somewhere more private?", She was clearly trying to appeal to his lust now...

"I'd prefer not to, and for you to give me my phone back.", he held out his hand to her, palm up, brazenly expecting to get his phone back.

"You can have your phone back when you man up and take it back you little bitch. and it's cute how you think you have a choice of where we go! Even more that you think you can give *me* orders.", He voice had sunk to a low growl...

"You make me sick." He snarled out at her.

"I do? Didn't look that way when you were watching me in the studio.", Smugly said, she leaned in for emphasis.

"Only because you were the most entertaining thing in the room.", On the inside he was screaming at having actually said that.

"Oh stop it you, you'll make me blush with all these complements!", Her words were punctuated by a cruel cackle.

That was the final straw for him, with an eye twitching from chained rage, he brought his knuckles up and cracked them in preparation for what came next.

"Yeah, I'm fucking done with you."

"What's that supposed to m-", 

Katie was cut off when he heeled her suddenly in the gut, hard enough that she was distracted by the pain. He took a chance when she was doubled over, shoving his hand down her cleavage and taking his phone back, pocketing it as he scrambled to open the door of the limo. Another limit had been reached, this time on her end. A swift lunge and she slammed her hand down on the pin lock of the door, trapping him inside, before shoving him down on the the floor of the limo and bashing him in the cheek with a wrathful fist. The scuffle for control between them came abruptly to an end, those strong legs of his came in handy, he was able to bring his boot up against her gut again and shoved her off of him. He went back to trying to escape...

"Oh no you fucking don't..."

Katie's recovery was swift, and from under one of the seats of her limo she pulled a pistol, and pulled back the slide of it as loudly as she could. Memzi froze in place on hearing that telltale sound.

"You aren't going anywhere honey."

She chuckled triumphantly, she had him right where she wanted him. Katie fixed her hair with one hand, and straightened out her clothes before sitting down where she was before.

"That's a good boy, standing still for me. Now take a seat over here, next to me, and keep your hands where I can see them.", A sadistic smile adorned her painted lips.

With no other choice, he did as he was told, ignoring the pain in his cheek, and keeping his hands in front of him.

"I'll admit, you got a lot of nerve manhandling my tits like that, but kicking me? Stupid. Just plain fucking stupid of you. But at least you were smart enough not to mess with my pretty face, so thanks for that.", A pause for a maniacal laugh afore she continued,

"Now here's what's going to happen. You're coming home with me so we can talk more. get to know each other nice and intimately...", she said with her free hand now sitting atop his thigh.

"Let's not, and say we did.", A snarky bitch to the end he was.

A vicious growl, before she screeched and shoved him down against the floor, holding gun straight to his head.

"Still being a sassy little brat huh? What happened to you behaving nicely like before?"

"What happened was I didn't want to bring attention to myself. I really fucking hate being focused on by strangers.", He pressed his head slightly against the barrel of Katie's gun, as if calling her bluff.

"Oh yeah?"

She kept the gun on him while she fished his phone out from his pocket, then turned it on.

"Then let's get to know each other!", She saved her number into his contacts, along with taking a photo of herself with his phone for him to keep.

"There...", She slid his phone back into the pocket she found it in,

"I changed my mind. I'll let you go for now. but only because I remembered I have an appointment in an hour and I need to make myself look even better than I already do. And if you don't call me at exactly 10 o' clock tonight, I'm coming after you", She sat herself back on a seat, her maniacal smile showing off how pleased with herself she was.

"Go fuck yourself.", he said while he rose from the floor.

"That's what I'll be using you for, honey.", She let him get up, and when he did she gripped him by the tie, holding him as close as when she pinned him to the wall earlier.

"Gimme a kiss before you go, right on my flawless lips~"

"Not ha-"

The poke of the pistol against his chest put a stop to his protests, and reluctantly, he gave in. A new sensation, a kiss of hatred, of lust unrequited. She dropped the gun, opting to use her other hand to pull him onto her lap. He kneeled on the seat, firmly planted upon her, imitating the way Angel Dust had ravished him before, yet turning what once were gentle motions into coarse caresses of the lips and tongue. A small battle for dominance took place between them, one he quickly lost, inexperienced that he was, even though she clearly enjoyed herself, what with the moans she so softly uttered. Until she shoved him back, he would have fallen had it not been for her grip on his bowtie.

"Am I still a stranger to you~?", Something had clicked... it seems that she won.

Stunned silence, a blushing face, and a clearly pitched tent had told her everything she needed to know.

"Hehehe... Get out of my limo. Now.", The Limo stopped, right in front of her house, and he got out... but so did she, and she took this chance to give him another slap on the ass, earning her another of those squeaks she quickly came to enjoy.

"That's gonna be mine soon!~"

"You fucking b-"

Her eyes lit up with grinning wrath, she waited for him to finish, just so she could have a reason to punish him.

"Ugh... forget it.", he said dismissively.

"That's what I thought. You take care now! The studio is only a few blocks down that road, have fun getting there in one piece!"

Katie joyously skipped her way into her home, slamming the door to Memzi once she was inside, and the limo behind him drove off swiftly. He pulled out his phone, and saw the photo Katie took of herself, he didn't delete it, but he sounded off in disgust while he walked down the road. The tone of a text sounded on his phone, it was Charlie, asking where he was. His reply was simply that he was coming back to the hotel. After a long walk he made it back to his moped, and checked his watch, Katie had wasted several hours of his time.

"Welp... guess I fucked up. and I can't keep this a secret..."

[Meeting Katie:Epilogue]

He was sat on the couch in the lobby, Charlie pacing from side to side in front of him while she processed everything he told her. Clearly it was unsettling to her. 

"So let me get this straight. She forced you into an interview, and as soon as she started asking more personal questions, you kicked her in the belly, she pointed a gun at you, put her number in your phone, ended up **making out** with you, then let you go after telling you to call her tonight or she'd come after you?"

Vaggie and Angel Dust sat at the bar, curiously watching what's happening.

"Yeah." said Memzi with a hefty amount of built.

"You're grounded.", Authority in her voice when she intoned those words.

Angel Dust slapped his own leg in celebration, "Hah! You owe 20 bucks bitch!"

Vaggie grumbled, pulling a twenty out and handing it to Angel Dust, who quickly pocketed it.

"Serves me right for thinking things would go right for once..."

Memzi stared at in disbelief at what he'd just heard, "What?"

"You heard me! You're grounded! You are not to leave the hotel under any circumstance for one week!"

"It's not my fault Katie Killjoy's a crazy bitch!"

"You ATTACKED her just for asking you something personal. That's not the kind of behavior I condone for anyone!", said Charlie.

"Not to mention risking another blow to the hotel's reputation!", Vaggie yelled from the bar.

"That too! and- and.... you have to help Alastor on kitchen duty tomorrow!"

"...Please no."

"No! I don't want to hear any arguing or excuses! You fucked up, you face the consequences!",

Memzi leaned back on the couch, disappointed and defeated, "Well this sucks..."

"Maybe you'll think twice before you go kicking someone for wanting to know more about you! Now go to your room!"

He perked up just a bit, "I don't have a room, I sleep with Angel Dust remember?"

"Haha! Yeah you do!", Angel raised his glass in a toast at that before knocking it back.

"...Oh. I really should give you your own room then...", She looked away thoughtfully, a hand upon her chin.

"Charlie no-", Said Angel Dust, who was definitely unsettled by that thought.

"I'll move Memzi right next door to your room, don't worry."

Silence from the spider, he seemed to accept that compromise.

With a snap of her fingers, Charlie calls over a few of her servants to give the orders to move Memzi's things to the empty room next to Angel Dust's.

"I... don't know how to feel about this.", said Memzi.

\---

Later that night, Angel Dust exited his own room and caught Memzi in the hallway, the sound of the door opening catching the leaf eyed lad's attention just as he was about to enter his own room. A stare for a moment occurred between them, until they stepped in closer, Angel reaching for and taking Memzi's hand.

"Uh... You know... You're welcome anytime to bunk with me. I kinda... got used to having you around. Nugget's gonna miss you too. Just... at least dream about me if you decide sleepin alone is what you wanna do."

"Yeah... it'll be cold without you. Um... I'll be sure to sleep with you tomorrow night ok?", He sounded a might bit forlorn to night be able to have Angel in his arms for the night.

Though that sorrow with flee as soon as Fat Nugget adorably oinked on over to them from Angel's open room.

"Oh!", He bent down to pick his little baby right up, "Looks like he came along to say goodbye!"

"I'm, not saying goodbye Angel.", Why did it hurt that he wouldn't be laying with Angel?

With how close they were, Fat Nugget leaned himself over to give Memzi the lightest little lick on the cheek, the lad let out the tiniest little giggle before silencing himself, and turning away from Angel... Why did it hurt?

Concern washed over that sweet spider, seeing one of his besties cut themself off like that, it wasn't pretty.

"You don't laugh much do you? or smile..."

"I guess I don't...", he said with a shrug

"I'm gonna make you do it more y'know. Smile and laugh."

Memzi stayed silent, his eyes darting around to look at anything but Angel Dust.

With a hand on his shoulder and another gently cupping his cheek, Angel focused his nervous friend on himself.

"Look at me Mem, and listen t'me. You can't keep hiding y'self forevah, you gotta let someone in, at least one person, you got that?", the look in his eyes... this emotion went beyond just friendly concern...

Why does this hurt?

"...Yeah. I got it.", He said after a long pause.

Angel Dust and Nugget gave Memzi a quick little smooch on the cheek before that spider let him go, he went over to the doorway of his own room dramatically waving as he entered and closed the door.

"Hope you like your new room!", and with that, Angel's door closed.

And like that, he was alone. Heart heavy with a certain unplaceable anguish. He undressed, and laid in bed, thinking of the day's events until he bothered to check his watch, 10:00PM it read, so he made the call. He felt his body tense up when she promptly picked up.

"Katie?"

"Right on time, Now let's talk about our first date, how's next Friday sound?"

"That's over a week from now. Yeah, that sounds about right to me."

"Great, I'll see you then!", and with that, she hung up.

Memzi set his phone aside a side table next to his bed, and curled up under the covers... It hurts to be alone. That's what it was.

It hurts to be alone.

[That's the end of this part of Memzi's Tale.]


End file.
